Estel Elena Exile
Profile Talents and Skills *SeamStress ( Owned a shop back in London - Morpheous version) *Plays Violin and Piano *Has a talent with kids ( Mostly babies) Weapons Mostly Light bending/Shadowbending. - Being able to take Light and bend it into whatever she can imagine with in reason ( Think of it like a Green Lanturn ring from the comics) She can control what it burns and what it does not as its a extention of herself. She can use shadows like this ( hences the /) but due to the two canceling eachother out on the specturm if she uses shadows at all it does cost a great deal of energy or chi for her and she can and will become sick depending with shadows what she did i could kill her. Combat Skills and Abilities *Phazing/Shadow walking - Being able to use light or use shadows to move to one place or another with in reason ( Ie can't move across the planet in the blink of a eye. *Light/Shadowbending - Look above to weapons *Song of light - Able to use flame to heal minor wounds *Skilled with a Rapier , Sword and throwing stars/Knives. Personality ESTEL -Estel is kind and sweet most of the time that is when Umbra the shadow parasite that is attached to her in shadows is not controling and interacting with the physical world. When Umbra is NOT around she is out going, charmimg, sweet, Carefree to a point. She is protective of the ones she loves and cares for with out question would do anything for them. Even die if need be. UMBRA - Umbra is a dick and is really the IT, Umbra has no sex but likes to sound male and hates basically everyone especially Estel because of what she actually is. He will kill ( or try to ) anyone who shows love to the girl at all or tries to remove him. He looks like a mix of Venom from spiderm and the Pokemon Haunter. Weakesses Shadows - Estel is my definition a IT but if you have to give her a race she is a Chimera but not of her own choice she is two Elements smashed into one body to to the selfishness of her Ex lover. While she can use these they do cause great physical, emotional, mental, and physciological harm. Background Estel was once what you would call a Mierian -( the Morpheous word for Light being), She unfortunately fell in love with a Shadowen - ( the Term Morpheous word for shadow being) and it went down hill from there. A clan of Shadowen tried to kill her and instead of letting her die the selfish shadow made a wish on a wishing stone for her NOT to die and hence half of Este's lifeforce ( Chi) was cast aside and it was replaced with his shadows instead making her what she is now a Chimera. Umbra was part of the shadows of her love and attached to her and was more active with her since she was a easier victum. She now resides on the Septimo with Kura and her crewmates. Waiting for the day she can tell someone and become somewhat what she was in the first place as Estel's only wish is to belong to a race and not be a Chimera anymore. Category:Characters Category:ThreadsBare Category:ILyricusI Category:Ex-Crew of Septimo